Cutthroat Sea Master's Lair
Got questions for the Sea Master? Post 'em here, arrr! ---- *When the Shipyard page says "Ships must return to Grid 1 to be upgraded", does this mean they must go all the way to Port Poxy, merely be on Grid 1, or be within 2 squares of E5 as for Trade moves? *So, if I wish to upgrade my ships, doing so ends my turn for that ship, obviously. But, hypothetically: If my sixth move for a ship is upgrading, can that ship move and act normally on move 1 of the following week? *Does purchasing land claim markers or mercenary markers take a move? Does it require I be at E5 (Port Poxy), or merely nearby (and how nearby do I have to be)? *When performing Trade moves, does the 2 square radius around Port Poxy within which such moves can be performed, include diagonals? That is to say, could I do Trade from C7, C6, C4, and C3 (all within 2 squares, but not 2 "moves" of Port Poxy), or would I need to be on C5 (on the west side), G5 (on the east side), etc.? That's all for now. ~~Raeft :ARRR! The Sea Master answers yer questions: :1) Ya gotta get yer ship to Port Poxy, smack dab on E5, as if yer just startin' out. Yer spendin' too much time in the sun if ya think they're gonna swim out to work on yer upgrades. :2) Yarrrr. :3) Yarrrr. Gotta be at E5. Again, yer mercs ain't gonna swim to yer ship and the Guvna ain't gonna wreck his wrist hurlin' land claim markers from the docks. :4) Trade can be conducted from a diagonally-oriented grid square near Port Poxy. For trade purposes, the diagonals don't count twice. Further questions: * What is meant by "if an island is held for two weeks, trade revenues can be collected"? Does this mean a weekly monetary tithe, or just that trade moves can be conducted by me while near this port? When it says the benefit is based on the quality of the defenses, does this mean Fort and Mercenaries combined, or just Mercenaries, or just the Fortress? * Do Mercenaries and Forts stack? That is, do a Legendary Fort and Legendary Mercenaries equal a +10 bonus, or is the cap a +5 and do the two combine to give the island's rating? Can you "move" a mercenary token (move them to your ships, carry them to another island, plant them there, or swap them out for higher-level mercenaries?). Can you "upgrade" an existing fortress by buying a higher-level land claim marker and bringing it to the island? * Can one attack a ship that is lost in fog by moving into a square adjacent to it, -without- getting stuck in fog itself? * In the case of attacking other ships, can one station a ship in a given location, and "spend" their last three moves on an Attack, with the provision that they move to attack only if an opposing ship moves within 3 squares, and otherwise they simply stay still and waste those three moves? ~~Cap'n Azure Orbs~~ :ARRR! The Sea Master answers yer questions: :1) Avast! If'n ye hold onto yer wee spit o' land fer just two weeks, ye can bring yer bonnie ships near and make trade booty, aye! The bonus is based on the quality o' the fort, laddy! :2) Nay, laddy, they don't stack. Arrrr! Attackers fight the mercs first and then they deal with yer fortifications. But ye can move mercs from one island to another and trade up, aye. :3) Aye. It's a coward's gambit, but doable. :4) Hrmmmm. Ye've given the Sea Master somethin' solid to ponder, and make no mistake! For now, the answer is a tentative no. However, we will take it under consideration. ARRRRR! Again I arsk ye! * When a ship gets trapped in a fog bank for two weeks, does that include the week it got trapped? For instance, my ships were trapped on turn 1. It is now Turn 3. Can they act this week, or does it start counting on the week AFTER entrapment, and do they thus need to wait until next turn's moves to act? ~~Cap'n Azure Orbs :ARRR! The Sea Master answers yer questions: ::Arrrrrrr! A nice try, laddy! Yer ships can move when the Sea Master removes the indication they're stuck in the fog. Your ship explored on Turn 1. Got stuck for two turns - turns 2 and 3. Arrrrrrr. See ye on Turn 4, foggy lads! New ships. Davy Jones claimed one of my proud vessels. I want to replace it. Does buying a new ship count as a turn of one of my existing ships, or a free action? -Wallace Bole :ARRR! The Sea Master answers yer questions: ::Arrrrrrr! Ye'll need to place the order for the ship on one turn and receive yer new ship at the end of that turn process (for use the followin' week, y'see). ARRR! Category:Locations